Battle of Love
by juicysecret
Summary: Edward came back after he left in New Moon, to stop Bella from her habit of taking drugs and to protect her from an enemy..his ex-girlfriend. Their love changes as Bella begins to hang around Jacob, and Bella's enemy does something horrible to her...
1. Chapter 1

Please read and review! Hope you guys enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

After coming home from Jacob's house, I climbed into bed and fell into my pillows, letting the cool wind from the window calm me. The window...the_ open _window... that was where Edward used to come in. The cool wind blowing in now had a sweet scent to it... just like- _don't think about it!_ I got up and shut the window, and pulled my curtains together with exaggeration and force.

I ran a hand through my hair and tried to clear my mind, but the memories were coming too quickly: the first time Edward and I met, our first kiss, his sweet scent, his pale and cold skin, his crooked smile, and then the words '_goodbye Bella Swan'._

I shook my head to clear it all. _I must have forgotten to take my medications, _I thought. I opened the top drawer of my nightstand, where I kept all my medicine I had started taking since Edward left, but all the bottles were gone. This is impossible, that was where it was always kept. I rummaged through my school bag to find the small clear bottle, but again, it was gone. _Oh my gosh, what if Charlie had already found all of it and threw it away?  
But he would have said something to me when I came home from school. I must be going crazy._

At the sound of pills shaking inside a bottle, I turned my head sharply to window. I let out a sound of my breath, so i wasn't crazy.

"Wasn't the type of response I thought I would get," someone said. "But of course, I don't know how you think."

I looked up at the face of the person holding the bottle. It was _him_.

"It's not really you, is it?" I said. Was I hallucinating?

"It is, Bella," Edward said. "It's me."

After a few seconds, I said, "I don't believe you. First of all, why would Edward even be here?"

"Because of this," he said, shaking the bottle. "If I had known that you would be taking drugs- harming yourself because of me, I would have came back earlier. How _could_ you, Bella? And where did you even get this? Did you buy it off some person at school? And do you not realize that Charlie is a policeman?"

"It's not what you think," I pleaded.

"Explain," was all he said.

"When you left me, I just couldn't deal with it, so I began taking these to help me calm down," I began, " and it's been_-" _I shook my head. "_Why did you leave_?"

"Bella, I-"

"You said you didn't love me, so why do you care about what I do? And did you know how _hard_ it has been for me?" I said, furious.

"I _do_ love you, and I can never forgive myself for what I had done to you," he said with pain.

"And neither can I! I hate what you did! I _hate you_!" I yelled. And, surprising myself, my fist flew out. He raised one hand to catch it, but then decided at the last second to dodge my attack.

"Don't! You might hurt your hand," Edward said, dodging again. He grabbed a pair of Charlie's handcuffs of my working table, and handcuffed my hands to the table behind me.

"I didn't want to do that, but I had to," said Edward. "Now, I'm going to tell you the truth of why I left."


	2. Chapter 2

So so so sorry I havent updated in so long!

Chapter 2

The rush of anger was mixed with an ache of lonliness from the past year, when Edward had left.

"You want to explain?" I said. "Go ahead."

Edward looked uncomfortable, fiddling for the first time.

"Well, before I tell you anything, there is something you should know. I didn't used to be like this," he said with shame.

"What do you mean," I asked, having no idea what he was trying to say.

"I..well I used to.. Uh before I met you, while I was stil a vampire, I was trying to find my soulmate. Everyone in my family had found one, and I was still waiting for mines. And I was desperate and used everything.."

"What do you mean, 'everything'?" I asked.

"Uh I'll tell you my story. This one took place in Italy while Carlisle was travelling around. I was invited to his friend's ball one night, and I went," said Edward.

~Flashback~ EPOV

I was late for the ball, running frantically behind the steps of two beautiful girls, who were also late.

"Maria!" a blond girl yelled down the hall to the entrance of the grand ball room. "Wait up!"

A black-haired girl in a green gown stopped running. "Oh, Luca, pick up the pace! By now all the girls will be hogging Anotonio."

Luca, in her cream couloured gown, caught up with her friend. They got to the doors and pushed them open.

I followed them inside and met a large crowd dancing to the music of the violins. Maybe today will be my lucky day.

Hours had passed and I had danced with girl after girl, who were starting to inch away from Anotonio's crowd.

"Who are you, Mr. Mysterious?" said the girl in my arms. "I have never seen you around."

"My name is Edward Cullen," I said. "I have never seen you either, but you make a fabulous dancer."

"_He is so handsome! And he just said I was a good dancer. Maybe I can use him to make Marietta and Isabella jealous, even though he is a bit full of himself," _the girl thought as I read into her mind. She smiled.

Almost half the girls I have danced with have all mentioned Isabella and Marietta in their thoughts. Who are they?

"Oh, Mr. Cullen," said someone, pulling my arms into a dance. "I'm Deidre Shapiro, you must know my mother Anna Shapiro? She's friends with your father, Carlisle.

I smiled. "Yes, Carlisle _has_ mentioned your mother. But he hasn't mentioned how beautiful she was, because she must have passed that on to you."

Deirdre blushed. "You flattering me."

After the song ended, she blushed again and muttered "lovely dance" and rushed off, blushing like mad.

I looked around, as if to say "who's next" but no one came.

That was when I noticed that blond again. She was with her black-haired friend and that boy named Antonio, who was no longer surrounded by girls.

Luca caught my staring, and that was when I noticed the unusual amber in her eyes. She looked away before I had time to stare. I caught the eye of Maria, and she looked away also, whispering to Luca.

Then, both the girls made their way towards me, and I was shocked. As they got closer, I saw their beauty up close, and noticed they were the most beautiful girls here tonight. Luca's hair was in an intricate updo, showing off her long white neck. Maria's was put down in waves that flowed like a black sea.

"Hello," said Maria. "We noticed your stare."

I looked away, embarassed a bit.

The blond girl-Luca- spoke. "You're Mr. Cullen, am I correct? My father has mentioned your coming. He's the one throwing the ball. I'm Isabella De Luca, and my friend here is Marietta Giordano."

_So that's Isabella and Marietta, I thought._


End file.
